Bella and the Photography Assignment
by LittleAlice-BabyRose
Summary: Renee makes Bella take photography classes, but Mike is her teacher. What happens when he gives her the first assignment?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You guys better like this. Alice and I wrote this at 2 in the morning and didn't go to bed until 3. And we had school the next day! lol! Hope you like it R&R**

Chapter 1

Written By: Rosalie

**BPOV**

It all started with a phone call from my mom.

"Hey Bella, how are you liking your scrapbook and camera?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine," I spoke.

"Listen, I was thinking you should join a photography class." My mom was always trying to get me into random things. "I looked online and saw that there is a class in Forks. Also your father said that you know the teacher, Mitch Wooten, I think. No! It was Mike. Mike Newton." Oh great! Mike Newton, the demon spawn. **(Like Renesmee!)**

"Uh, sure, Mom. It'll be fun," I said sarcastically.

I walked into the classroom and there sat Mike, so excited to see me.

"Uh hey, Bella, so I see you took _my _class!" Even though I took his class I was regretting it every moment.

"So, what's the first assignment, Teach?" I asked. Mike got excited at the fact that I had a "pet" name for him.

"Ok, the first assignment is you have to take _nude_ pictures and turn them in a week from now. Also I prefer it to be your good _close_ friends." I couldn't believe it! Mike Freaking Newton wanted pictures of my friends _nude_!

"Uh, I-I-I can't do that! That's just _wrong_ and _immoral_!" I grabbed my bag and started to storm out, but Mike went into defense mode.

"It's just art and if you fail it's going to be really hard to get into college!" When he mentioned college, I knew I had to pass, if Edward wasn't making me a vampire, I needed college.

"When's the due date?"

The next day, I rode with Edward in his Volvo. I was hoping he would be my model. I mean Edward was my closest friend.

"So, uh, Edward…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Written by: Alice_

**EPOV**

"So, uh, Edward?" Bella questioned, her voice kind of shy. I answered warily, fearing Bella's obsessive rants of her becoming a monstrous creature as I.

"Yes, Bella?" To me, my voice sounded wary, cautious. I wondered in the back of my mind if she noticed it.

"Well, I kind of have a favor to ask," Bella paused, unsure. I prompted her with a raised eyebrow. "See, I decided to take this photography class and, well, uh…"

"Yes, Bella?" I pressed again, breathing a slight sigh of relief. I watched her face carefully, regarding every reaction. Another part of my mind focused on driving, a second reaction.

"Could you, uh, be one of my models?" Bella again seemed unsure.

"Yah, I guess," I smiled, "What kind of poses do you want?"

"Umm, n-n-nude," Bella answered quietly. I thought I heard her clearly but, coming from her, well, let's just say the word astonishment came to mind.

"What?" My voice was amazed, a hard thing to do, one only Bella alone could do.

"Look! It's all Mike's idea! He told me I had to take pictures of n-nude people and he suggested I use 'good friends'!" I couldn't help but notice how she stumbled over that word. Apparently, she was just as appalled as I was. "He was very clear about what he wanted and, Edward, he even brought college into it.!"

"Calm down." My mind raced, thinking of a million thoughts at once. One detail I couldn't skip over, though. "Wait, I thought you weren't into college at this point."

"That's not the point!" Bella nearly shouted. I pulled into the school parking lot, sliding into a parking space easily. I took my time, even though I had already decided on an answer.

"Let me think on it." Bella began to reach for the handle to open the door. "And just for the record, you can take any nude pictures you want of me. Just keep them to yourself.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Bella probably trying to give me time to think. Still, I missed her chatter. She had been glancing at me and away all day, always blushing. Why would Mike Newton want nude pictures? There had to be a good reason for it. Then an idea struck, why not look into Newton himself? I grinned at Bella, startling her.

Mike was talking to Ben in a quiet, hushed voice. His thoughts revolved around his photography class. I frowned. Rosalie and Alice were at the top of his thoughts. I listened in to their conversations.

"I think I totally got Bella convinced," Mike was saying.

"Convinced? To do what?" Ben asked, not totally into the subject yet.

"4 words," Mike paused for effect. I sighed, he was always the dramatic one. "Pictures. Nude. Rosalie. Alice."

"What?!" Ben was definite into what Mike was saying now. "You mean _Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen_?! Are you crazy man? How do you manage that?"

"Bella, and the best part is, I'm going to blow them up and put them all over my wall!" I had heard enough. An evil smile spread across my face. Bella noticed

"Do I want to know?" Bella asked, slightly nervous again.

"Umm," I hesitated, glancing around. "We need to get to class. I'll tell you later, promise."

"So, what was that all about? At lunch?" Bella questioned, always too curious for her own good.

"Mike wants pictures," I started off, "of Alice and Rose."

"What?!" Bella shouted. "That-"

"Hey, hey," I assured. "I have a plan."

We stepped into my house. When I spoke, I just called normally. "Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle? Can you come here?" It took only a few seconds for them to arrive.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked, serious.

"Don't tell me you got Bella pregnant?!" Emmett shouted. I glared.

"You know that is impossible! **(apparently not! Lol)** Anyway that's not what I want to say. Mike wants pictures," I spoke with a straight face, "of Alice and Rosalie nude."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Written by Rosalie_

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?!" Emmett and Jasper shouted simultaneously. If they had heat, they would be on fire!

"Now, wait a minute, we won't give him the pictures I have another idea," Edward spoke.

"As long as my body is _not_ shown to that Newton kid, I'm up for anything," Rosalie exclaimed. I looked over to Alice, she was in the middle of a vision. She phased out of it, then smiled devilishly at Edward.

"I love it!" she shouted. Everyone else was intrigued.

"Newton said," Edward started to explain, "he wanted pictures of her friend, but wasn't specific about the gender." Emmett and Jasper realized what he meant.

"So, that means _we're_ posing nude?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded. "Sweet!" he exclaimed, "So, when do we start?"

"Now, if you want," I spoke up.

"Idea!" Alice shouted, "You can show Newton pictures of me and Rose, but fully clothed, to knock him off course!"

"Well, he did say he wanted to hang them on his wall." Edward said. All 3 of us girls shuddered at the thought. "We can tell him we already got the pictures hung up for him." Alice and Rosalie went upstairs to get dressed. They came back downstairs 5 minutes later. Alice was dressed in a small red tank-top and jeans, and Rosalie was in a halter- top with hot pants.

"We're ready!" They did a few poses then it was the guys' turns. I couldn't help but notice how carefree Emmett was about his nudity. I was starting to wonder, had he done this before? With every pose Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle did I couldn't help but blush.

After 4 days we finally finished. I took a total of 702 pictures and only 2 of them were of the girls. Alice and I went to the local Walgreen's **(If they don't have a Walgreen's in Forks, they do now) **and developed man at the counter was quite shy to see the racy photos we had taken. But not only did we get them developed, we made calendars, post-its and all other things. I'm pretty sure we could have started a Cullen porno shop if we wanted.

I took the two pictures of Alice and Rose and put them into a folder and dropped them off at Mike's classroom. While I was doing that Alice and Rosalie took the blown up photos and pasted them all over his room. He was going to get it good!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Written by: Alice_

**Mike POV**

"Mike?" I turned around, it was Bella. She held a manila folder in her hands, she started to extend to me. "Here are the, uh, pictures you wanted."

Sweet! Sweet! Sweet! I pulled open the folder, glancing at the two pictures on top. The first was of Rosalie, the second of Alice. Truly, they looked like they have been taken by a professional. Only one problem, they were fully clothed. Alice had made it hot. Her bra strap was showing from under the red tank-top, sliding down her harm. I had a hard time _not _drooling.

"Thanks, Bella. I look forward to seeing your other works," I stated. I turned Alice's picture over. On it, Alice had written in an elegant script.

Mike, There's plenty more where that came from. –Alice

"Oh, Mike?" Bella said as I began to walk away. "Ben happened to mention you wanted the pictures put all over your room." I could feel my face get hot. "So Alice and Rose kind of took the liberty to put some up. Your mom let us in so it wasn't like we were breaking in or anything."

"Oh, no, that's cool," I stated, astonished. I mean, Alice _and_ Rosalie in_ my_ room. Seriously! "Thanks, Bella."

"Uh, sure?" I turned and walked out. Ben was outside the room.

"Ben, come over after school, okay?" I held up the folder. Ben's eyes got wide. "I got them!"

Ben and I stepped into the house, the door slamming shut behind us. We dropped our bags by the door. I headed to the kitchen.

"Ben, you can go on up if you want!" I called over my shoulder. "I'll be up in a few!"

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a drink. I frowned, amazed that Ben hadn't made much noise, that he was silent. When I reached my room, Ben was standing in the doorway, seeming shocked.

"I guess they're good pictures, huh?" I stated. "What do you think?" Ben turned slowly. Then I saw his eyes were wide.

"Are you gay?" Ben asked. I was dumbfounded.

"What? Where is this coming from?" I asked. Ben gestured to my room walls. Pictures were all over the walls. I had expected them to be of Alice and Rosalie but, yah, that didn't happen. Plastered along my wall were pictures of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, all nude. "What the-" **(Not so great after all, is it?)**

"Dude," Ben started, "I, uh, guess I know what to get you for your birthday… speaking of which, Angela… yah, I'm just going to go now. Bye." Ben turned and practically ran down the stairs, tripping left and right in his rush.

I walked over to my desk to investigate. Post-it notes covered my desk, all with the nude pictures on them. Then I noticed my real worry, super glued to the wall was a calendar. Not that bad right? Until you realize its all nude pictures. You pull that off and it gets worse… wallpaper. Shit!

I heard the door slam below. Mom was here. Great!

"Mike!" she called. "I'm coming up!"

Crap! I rushed out the room, slamming closed the door. My mom was standing right there. **(bum, bum, bum, bum!)**

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no, nothing at all," I answered. My heart was pounding.

"Then, why the closed door?"

"No reason at all."

"Mike, open the door."

"Okay… if you have to." And opened the door.

"MICHAEL NEWTON!" There went my lucky streak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**It's Alice and Rosalie. We just wanted to see what kind of story you wanted from us next. We're both working on other projects and have major writers block. Also, we'd love to hear from you. Either write the idea in the comments or send us a message. Either way, we'll get it.**

**Love Always, Alice and Rose. MWAH!**


End file.
